1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image processing device capable of permitting and restricting usage of functions provided to the image processing device on basis of a user and a computer readable storage medium therefor.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing device having a plurality of functions has been known. The plurality of functions may be, for example, a printing function, a scanning function, a copier function, a facsimile receiving/transmission function, and a data transferring function. The image processing device may have an authentication function to authenticate users so that usage of the functions of the image processing device is allowed only to approved users.
Such an image processing device with the authentication function is generally configured to receive identifying information to identify the user, such as a user name and a password, and permit usage of specific functions when the identifying information is confirmed.